


Before the Light Descended

by kaipi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Not really a shippy fic, but just to be safe, kurochia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaipi/pseuds/kaipi
Summary: Ultraman's defense team AU. Pilot Chiaki + mechanic Kuro.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Before the Light Descended

**Author's Note:**

> 22.11 Happy Kurochia Mannaka Birthday!  
> (The contents not related to it tho)
> 
> Warning: Not beta-ed. Bad pacing. Maybe OOC. Awkward sentence.

  
The year is 2XXX. 20 years ago, kaiju suddenly appeared and started to rampaging in this world. No one know why nor where are they coming from. To combat the kaiju and save the mankind from extinction, the world governments gathered up and formed ES defense team.

  
Morisawa Chiaki was one of the fighter jet pilot for ES Japan, the Japan branch of the ES defense team. His mission success rate was always above 90%. However, he had a bad habit.

  
"Again, officer Morisawa?" Kuro sighed, "How many time already do you think is it?"

  
"Hahaha, sorry Kiryu!"

  
The man who scolds Chiaki was Kiryu Kuro, one of the ES Japan's mechanic. With his fiery red hair and fierce look, not many people dared to approach him except for work related thing. But, Chiaki knew that deep down he is actually a good person.

  
In their early days in ES Japan, they didn't really talk to each other too. But, due to Chiaki's bad habit in the battle, they kept meeting each other and became closer.

  
Chiaki, although his success rate always above 90%, unintentionally, often crashed or damaged his fighter jet in the battle.

  
"Sometimes I don't know if I am actually this team's mechanic or your own personal mechanic, Morisawa"

  
"Nggh.. I'm really sorry. But I really can't help it," Chiaki scratched his cheek, "Well, uhh... You can ask captain Hasumi to cut my salary? And he can give it to you if the maintenance cost is too much?"

  
"That's not what I mean, stupid"

  
Kuro flicked Chiaki's forehead. It hurts Kiryu, whined Chiaki while rubbing his forehead.

  
"Haaaa...... Forget it. I'll fix this as soon as I can. Just go back to the command room and write down your mission report"

  
"Oo!! Thank you, Kiryu!! I'll treat you something good tomorrow!"

  
"Right, right. Just leave this to me"

  
Also good luck for facing the captain's lecture again, added Kuro while grinning.

* * *

  
Hours later, Chiaki was in the middle of writing his last mission report when the headquarter alarms are ringing.

  
"Again? It's the second time already for today"

  
Lately, the kaiju attacks are getting more and more often. At first, it's just once in a month. Now, it can even appears thrice in a day. If this goes on, the team members might become exhausted and it would be dangerous for them to enter the battlefield.

  
'The higher-ups probably worrying the same thing. I heard some rumour that they would opened ES Japan entrance exam again in a near time,' murmured Chiaki, 'I hope the increasing of kaiju activity isn't some sort of bad omen'

  
After short briefing from the captain and did some preparation, Chiaki runs to the mechanic room and bursts into Kuro's workspace.

  
"Kiryu! Did the maintenance done already?"

  
"Yeah, it's ready. Your jet is on it's usual place"

  
"As expected from Kiryu! Thank you! I'll go now!"

  
"Wait, Morisawa"

  
Kuro's grabbed Chiaki's hand. He took something out of his pocket and gave it to Chiaki. Chiaki took and examined it. It's a red-colored omamori* with star and moon pattern in the middle.

  
"!! Kiryu, this is-"

  
"You know, Morisawa, lately the kaiju attacks are getting more intense than usual"

  
Of course Chiaki knew. After all, he was the one who fought them in the front line.

  
"I know you always come back safely despite all of the crashing. It's just.... I can't help to not worry"

  
"......Kiryu"

  
"This thing probably won't help your battle, but I want you to take it with you"

  
"What are you saying! Of course it would help! It's filled with Kiryu's thought, right?" Chiaki protested. Kuro laughed and ruffled Chiaki's hair.

  
"Thanks. But it's time for you to go. Your battle skill are needed out there to protect the civilians"

  
"Yeah. Thank you for this, Kiryu. Sorry for always makes you worry. I promise I'll be back"

  
Chiaki put the omamori on his breast pocket and pat Kuro's shoulder before heading to his jet.

* * *

  
At that time, he didn't know that this battle would greatly affect his life. The rough battle. The other pilots' scream of despair. Also his first meeting with the giant of light in the near-end of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, Chiaki becomes an Ultraman host after this (point at the "not really character death" tag).
> 
> Not appeared in the story, but Kaoru is operator and Kanata is in the lab team.
> 
> Also, this is omamori: https : // en. wikipedia. org / wiki/ Omamori


End file.
